


如何让流言进一步升级

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 迟到的茅崎至生贺，至哥生日快乐！为表示对103两位频繁到来的感激之情……2k8字，第一人称注意！“我”是千景和至所在公司的一位年轻女性职员。cp向有轻微至乙女（但是很快就消失了）和103擦边球，并不是真正意义上的谈恋爱。
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 1





	如何让流言进一步升级

下雨了。

这场雨来得像任何一场暴雨一样毫无征兆，潮湿的气息席卷过境。豆大的雨滴砸在大楼外层透明的钢化玻璃上，发出杂乱无章的声响。

我在公司一楼的大厅遇见了茅崎前辈。他似乎也被这场大雨困住了，正坐在门口的凳子上看手机，偶尔抬头看一眼电梯门的方向。

他很出名，有一张非常帅气的脸，玫瑰色的、宝石一样的眼睛，是全公司女性憧憬的对象。刚刚入职的时候，我以为自己能够例外，毕竟不在同一个科室。当然这些论断都在一次晨会里被推翻了：英俊多金的单身男性，哪个女孩会忍住不多留心一点呢？

他突然朝我望了过来。

我下意识地别过脸，也许是我的眼神过于炙热了，想到这里我就脸上发烧。这是一场正大光明的偷窥，我猜他一定这么想。

……但是浪费这个难得的搭讪机会，好像又让人有点不甘心。

我重新抬头，正好和他对上视线。那对迷人的眼睛轻轻地眨了眨，令人忘记呼吸。我没想到我的视线会换来如此丰厚的回报，受宠若惊，腿脚也不听使唤，迷迷糊糊地朝他走了过去。

“你好，这位小姐。”他的声音把快要溺死的我救了出来，“请问，有什么事情吗？”

我嗫嚅着，想找一个合适的说辞：“那个，前辈……”

他耐心地注视着我，我反而更加说不出话来了，简直就像在梦中一样。他是所有女生的梦中情人，我想。他和同事们相处时总是得体贴心，留下一点令人遐想的空间。传闻茅崎前辈能在情人节收到塞满一车的本命巧克力，白色情人节前夕有人目睹他出现在商场的巧克力专柜，但是他的返礼究竟给了谁不得而知。

“如果没有特别的事情的话……”他有些难为地移开了视线，“请稍微让开一点，可以吗？”

“我想送您回家。”我几乎与他同时说话，请求脱口而出。

他有些惊讶地看着我。

啊，失算了。也许他根本就不是感到惊讶，而是完全的错愕。我有些懊恼，可能是被他的眼神鼓励了，才说了如此失礼的话，原本悸动的心脏也因此像喝醉了酒，以加速的节奏跟着雨点跌跌撞撞。

“我是说……”我竭力想要挽救一下这糟糕的局面，硬着头皮磕磕绊绊地补充，“我好像没有看见您开车过来，所以……啊，不是那个意思，只是想，如果雨下得太大了……”

我已经不知道自己在说什么了。

茅崎前辈的上班规律早就被八卦的同事们摸得一清二楚，如果他今天没有开车来上班，那就是乘电车过来的。他的说辞是偶尔想要换一种心情，两点一线会错过很多风景，这句话也一度被女生们奉为经典，在公司的午饭时间当中盛行了两个月。

短暂的惊讶过后，他看起来有些勉强。我想是我的请求太突兀了，换作是我，突然被异性这样搭讪，总会认为对方意图不轨。

不过这也不像约会的流程，我好像有点过于主动，已经是大型事故现场，没有挽回的余地了。没想到茅崎前辈的眼神突然微微一亮，越过我的肩膀看向电梯的方向。

他从一开始就时不时往那里看，现在我才反应过来，他可能是在等人。果然，真的有一个人向这边靠近了，茅崎前辈甚至站了起来，向他招了招手。

“如你所见，其实我在等人。”他抱歉地冲我笑了笑，“我们已经约好了一起……”

那笑容过于目眩，我脑袋一热，又一次脱口而出：“不介意的话我可以载两位前辈。”

……啊，又说错话了。

我去地面停车场取车，为了避免两位被雨水淋湿，让他们五分钟后在负一层C座出口等我。我猜大概是我的表现太过拙劣了，善解人意的茅崎前辈为了不让我难堪，最后还是接受了我的邀请。

我慌慌张张地冲进雨幕里，临走前卯木前辈还在揶揄他“让年轻的小姐送两个男人回家也太奇怪了”。我想了想这个场景，确实有点诡异，但毕竟是我先提出来的，茅崎前辈只是冲着我眨了眨眼睛。

他们也许趁着我去取车的空挡，买了车票就走了。我胡思乱想，这样不至于让我在公众场合下出丑，我也可以当作自己做了一个糟糕的梦。然而当我打过两次方向盘后，他们的身影确确实实出现在视野里，又让我有点惊喜。

“感谢感谢~”茅崎前辈拉开后车门，笑眯眯地钻了进来。他的个头比卯木前辈小一点，坐在了离下车那一侧更远的一边。

车驶入雨幕，车内的光线随之变暗。最初我们三个人没有说太多话，只有卯木前辈简单交代了一下他们的目的地。那是一个车站，正好在我回家必经之路上。“你把我们捎到那里就好，”他说，“我们一会儿自己走回去，非常感谢。”

他用的是“我们”，没有补充说明，给人一种太多想象空间的感觉。我听说茅崎前辈和卯木前辈在同一个剧团，似乎住的是宿舍，这样一来也能解释得通。

“雨可能没那么快停。”我看了看路况，已经是堵到第四个红绿灯路口了，“要不我还是送到底吧？”

“会绕远路的。”卯木前辈接着说，“最好早点回去，晚上很危险哦。”

我情不自禁往后视镜望了一眼，看见他没有什么表情的脸，突然觉得有点害怕。关于这位前辈的传言也很多，其中最传奇的事迹大概是他一周内连续飞了三四个国家，搞定了公司谈了半年都没谈成的商业合作。

“前辈的表情吓坏人家了哦。”茅崎前辈适时地出来解围了。他刚刚一直在看手机，屏幕上花花绿绿的颜色映在他的脸上，是另一种神秘的氛围。

他又微笑着补充一句：“是演技练习，不要紧张。我们春组很快又要公演了，现在回去也是为了赶上排练末班车。”

“剧团的事情原来是真的啊？”我松了口气。今天不知道怎么回事，我好像特别容易说出真心话。

“嗯哼。”茅崎前辈点了点头，“这次是再演，坐标满开剧场，欢迎前来观看~”

他说话很有趣，比想象中有趣得多。我听着他上扬的尾音，忍不住轻轻笑起来。我们的主管大姐有一次说茅崎前辈说话很风趣，我们都不相信，因为他平时不怎么参加社交活动。我们都猜测他有女朋友，但后来发现事实并非如此，他好像只是不太擅长应付女性，或者对付得太多了。

大概是注意到我放松的表情，卯木前辈又轻飘飘地落下一句：“茅崎，你的女人缘不错嘛。”

欸？尽管知道他这句话没有什么特殊含义，但是在封闭的空间下还是莫名让人感到害羞。我竭力控制自己雀跃地上扬的嘴角，但还是失败了。

“哪里哪里，前辈可是演过后宫之主的人。”茅崎前辈愉快地回敬。

我扑哧一声笑了出来。

那双玫瑰色的眸子狡黠地眨了眨，其主人对这类玩笑开得相当熟稔。卯木前辈咳嗽了一声，似乎低声咕哝了一句“你不是……姬……”。具体内容我没有听清楚，但至此，公司里流传的大部分猜测都已经成真。

“卯木前辈在公司里也很受欢迎哦。”我补充道，“有很多女孩子都很喜欢您。”

话音刚落，车内的气氛突然微妙地静了下来。雨声很大，一时之间盖过了三个人的呼吸声。

所幸的是茅崎前辈很快接上了话：“唔？想不到no-romance前辈也有很多追求者嘛。”

卯木前辈意味深长地答道：“浪不浪漫你最清楚了，不是吗？”

他压低了嗓音，富有磁性的嗓音平添几分暧昧。我脑袋发懵，晕晕乎乎地感觉像在做梦。我看到他轻轻地捏了一下对方的手，仿佛窥见了一个不应该知道的秘密。下一个十字路口后，我停下了车，他们在这里和我告别。

然而通过后视镜，他们又只是并排走着，隔着一点安全的距离，消失在雨幕里，似乎刚才我所看见的都是幻觉。

我的手机锁屏不断地显示有新的LIME信息涌进来，多半是关系好的工作伙伴们看到我车送他们的场景，想套一点秘辛。关于这点我无可奉告，如果有什么一定要说的，我只能庆幸，他们没有在我的车上接吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 题外话：其实是“我”想太多。车里面气氛又很昏暗就，其实什么都没有（……


End file.
